YouTubebrick
YouTubebrick|country = USA|type = Video Company|language = English is main, all Languages|likes = Videos, more videos, live podcasts, channels, memes, demonization robots, giving people yellow dollar signs|image = Youtubebrick.png|friends = Faceblock Twitterball Googleball (Daddy!) Google+ball (Brother, he uploads videos to his website) PlayStationball|website = https://www.youtube.com|imagewidth = 300px|caption = Broadcast yourself. |personality = Funny, happy, smart, deep|enemies = Vyondball, Vineblock (already removed) This giant country who blocked me|status = recovering from shooting at his headquarters in Californiaball|gender = Male|reality = YouTube|wikipedialink = Wikipedia:YouTube|bork = Subscribe Subscribe/ Upload Upload/ Like Like|founded = February 14, 2005|ended = |notes = Please Remove YouTube Ban in Most Country|hates = Small Channels, Non Advertising Friendly Videos|canintospace = Yes, even his videos}}YouTubebrick is an American video-sharing website headquartered in San Bruno, California. The service was created by three former PayPalball employees – Chad Hurley, Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim – in February 2005. Googleball bought the site in November 2006 for US$1.65 billion; YouTube now operates as one of Google's subsidiaries. The site allows users to upload, view, rate, share, add to favorites, report, comment on videos and subscribe to other users. It uses WebM, H.264/MPEG-4 AVC, and Adobe Flash Video technology to display a wide variety of user-generated and corporate media videos. Available content includes video clips, TV show clips, music videos, short and documentary films, audio recordings, movie trailers and other content such as video blogging, short original videos, and educational videos. Most of the content on YouTube has been uploaded by individuals, but media corporations including CBSball, the BBCcubes, Vevoball, and Huluball offer some of their material via YouTubebrick as part of the YouTubebrick partnership program. Unregistered users can only watch videos on the site, while registered users are permitted to upload an unlimited number of videos and add comments to videos. Videos deemed potentially offensive are available only to registered users affirming themselves to be at least 18 years old. YouTube earns advertising revenue from Google AdSense, a program which targets ads according to site content and audience. The vast majority of its videos are free to view, but there are exceptions, including subscription-based premium channels, film rentals, as well as YouTube Red, a subscription service offering ad-free access to the website and access to exclusive content made in partnership with existing users. As of February 2017, there are more than 400 hours of content uploaded to YouTube each minute, and one billion hours of content is watched on YouTube every day. As of April 2017, the website is ranked as the second most popular site in the world by Alexa Internet, a web traffic analysis company. Friends *Googleball - Daddy! *Google+ball - Brother that posts my videos on his website. *Faceblock - THX for allowing links for my videos. *Twitterbird - You too. *PlayStationball - I love your gaming reviews! Evildoers *Vimeoball - YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF A SOCIAL MEDIA WEBSITE! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED! *Dailymotionball - YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN ANARCHIST VIMEO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FRENCH PIECE OF SHIT! *Vineblock - YOUR VIDEOS SUCK! THANK GOD YOU'RE DEAD NOW! *Vidliiball - Aaaargh! Your videos are as slow as a turtle! Go away and don't think of sending any your videos onto my website! *Vyondball - Well, you changed your name to Vyond, that's a better name, we can be friends now but... WHY DO YOU HATE MY VIDEOS AND LIKE VIDLII'S? YOU'RE SO GONNA BE DEAD! *Chinaball - PLS UNBLOCK ME YOU RACIST IDIOT! Gallery Youtubeball.png|Second ball-shaped version of YouTubebrick. YoutubeBall.png|YouTubebrick in ball form YouTubebrick_2.png|Alternative version Ytbrick.png|Old Youtubebrick Dead Meat.png Youtubebrick.jpg YouTubebrick.png Youtube.png IMG 3195.PNG IMG 3265.PNG IMG 3256.PNG ProjectG1Takedowninanutshell.png DisneySequels.png Other * For YouTubebrick's channelballs, see YouTubebrick/Channelballs. Category:2000's Category:Internet companyballs Category:Social media companyballs Category:American companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:Californian companyballs Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Google Category:Bricks